


Snow and Toast

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rainbow_connec: <br/>Arthur and Gwen are snowed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Toast

**Snow and Toast**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Word Count: 180**  
 **Prompt from rainbow_connec:**  
Arthur and Gwen are snowed in

 **Snow and Toast**  
“Oh don’t go into work today. Stay with me in bed.” Gwen pouted.

Arthur grinned and got up to start tea. He glanced out the bedroom window and stopped. “You may get your wish.”

“What?” Gwen sat up and pulled the thick warm blankets up to cover herself/

“It snowed and it looks like it’s still snowing.” Arthur said. he walked to the window. “Yes. It’s still coming down and rather heavy too.”

Gwen grabbed the remote off the bedside table and switched on the television.

The news reports showed cars and busses sliding and crashing. There was a list of roads that were impassable going along the bottom.

“Well that settles it. Come back to bed.” Gwen patted the bed beside her.

“Whatever will we do to while away the hours until we can get out?” Arthur winked. “I’m still making tea.”

Gwen threw his pillow at him as he ran out of the room.

“Hurry up and bring some toast.” Gwen called out.

Arthur laughed out loud in the kitchen.

It was going to be a fun day.


End file.
